Parche
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: El accidente ocurrido en la infancia de Sakuma le dejó muchas heridas y se llevó algo muy preciado para él. Desde aquel día vivió con el objetivo de hacer feliz a su madre y fue así que llegó al Teikoku... Directo a encontrarse con un montón de raritos y una persona que le haría sonreír incluso con aquellos recuerdos tristes de por medio.


Este GenSaku está dedicado a Becky Ishtar, porque ella es de las pocas escritoras que hace fics INCREIBLES de esta pareja *corazón*. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic (completo) de ellos dos y la verdad me gusta el resultado… Aunque sí ha salido un poco OoC… La intención es lo que cuenta xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de Level 5. Yo me cojo a sus personajes… Digo, yo sólo cojo prestados sus personajes para escribir fics sobre ellos y provocar feels a quien lea ;D

**Parche**

Ocurrió cuando tenía apenas seis años, en una visita a la fábrica donde trabajaba su padre. Estaba bastante feliz porque era la primera vez que podría ver al padre que tanto admiraba en acción. Había hecho muchos dibujos de él con crayones, garabatos de cabeza grande y con dedos de palito… Entre esos dedos dibujaba todo tipo de cosas ya que no tenía claro que era exactamente lo que hacía su padre, desde un martillo para construir hasta un lápiz para diseñar. Llevaba días marcando con su lápiz de color favorito los días del mes, esperando ansioso para que su padre le cumpliera la promesa de llevarle a conocer el lugar…

Cuando llegó, solo pudo abrir los ojos y asombrarse por el increíble tamaño de la edificación, frente a este, él se sentía pequeñito como una hormiga. Su respeto hacia su padre crecía más con cada pasillo que cruzaban de la mano, ¡parecía conocer todo ese enorme lugar como la palma de su mano! Luego de caminar por diez minutos, llegaron frente a unos casilleros. Su padre cogió una libreta y un gorro, revolvió con la mano los cabellos plateados de su hijo y antes de que protestara le puso la gorra. Jirou sonrió con emoción y mientras continuaban con su visita iba dando pequeños saltitos al caminar.

—Papá trabaja supervisando… —El mayor se detuvo al darse cuenta que era una palabra muy complicada como para que su hijo la entendiera— Papá trabaja con esas personas, tiene que anotar cuántas son y revisar que todos hagan su trabajo correctamente, también hay muchas máquinas y papá debe mantenerlas funcionando en buen estado.

—¿En verdad? ¿Todo este increíble lugar lo revisa mi papá solito?

—No Jirou —le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y luego apuntó al lugar donde estaban trabajando varias personas en fila—, solamente este sector, todos tenemos sectores distintos en la fábrica y yo me encargo del B-11, asombroso ¿cierto?

—¡Genial! ¡Papá tiene el mejor trabajo del mundo!

Entre responder a las preguntas de su hijo e ir revisando los distintos sistemas, el adulto no alcanzó a ver una pequeña luz roja que se había encendido en uno de los aparatos principales que mantenía el sistema en funcionamiento. Él ya estaba lejos cuando esa luz roja fue consumiendo las luces verdes, multiplicándose y presagiando una desgracia…

—No debes acercarte a los aparatos que tengan este símbolo —le mostró una calavera con una "x" dibujada encima—, esto significa que hay peligro cerca

—Se parece al símbolo que tienen las velas de los barcos piratas… ¿Eso significa que los piratas también son peligrosos?

—Bueno, si tuviera que decir si son peligrosos o no… —Sacó una hoja de su libreta y la dobló como un triángulo para luego ponérsela como un parche en la cara— ¡Los piratas somos muy malos, arr!

—¡Papá no puede ser malo! —el pequeño rió con alegría y luego le quitó el bolígrafo para meterlo en su manga de modo que la punta sobresaliera por encima—, ¡Además no tiene un gancho, arr!

—¡Los piratas son más conocidos por tener un loro en su hombro, arr! —Con esto dicho, cargó a Jirou y lo subió sobre su hombro— ¡Vamos lorito! ¡Seremos los piratas más malvados del océano!

—¡No soy un loro! —Hizo un puchero, pero estaba cansado de caminar así que no intentó bajarse— Vamos a continuar nuestra aventura, papá pirata.

Justo en ese momento, comenzaron a sonar las alarmas y todas las luces se volvieron rojas, el padre de Jirou se puso alerta y lo bajó de su hombro para ponerse a inspeccionar uno de los computadores cercanos.

—Esto no es bueno…

—¿Pasa algo, papá?

No sabía que responderle y prefirió quedarse callado, cogió a su pequeño entre brazos y dejó caer sus cosas al suelo sin prestarles más atención. Tenía que correr, había alguna falla en el sistema y había iniciado el protocolo de evacuación, por lo cual todas las puertas serían cerradas en poco tiempo. Cuando salió del sector en el que se encontraba, todas las personas a quienes supervisaba estaban haciendo fila para salir por la puerta. El hombre miró a su hijo y volteó hacia la fábrica, era su deber mantener todo bajo control y no podía dejarlo así.

—Jirou… —Había decidido intentar solucionar el problema, pero no tenía claro que decirle a su hijo— Voy a pedirle a una amable señorita que te lleve afuera mientras voy a encargarme de algo importante, no tardaré mucho…

—¡Está bien! ¡Si es papá seguro que todo saldrá bien!

No estaba muy seguro de ello, pero le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amado hijo antes de dejarle con una de las mujeres que trabajaba en su sector. Jirou sintió que su padre estaba algo raro… En cuanto estuvo afuera y la mujer que le tenía agarrado aflojó un poco su muñeca, alcanzó a escuchar una explosión que venía de la fábrica.

—¡Papá!

Se soltó y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cuando estaba empujando un poco la puerta y asomó el ojo derecho para ver si su padre estaba cerca, escuchó el ruido de una explosión y una combinación entre una luz brillante y un calor infernal atacó al lado derecho de su rostro... La puerta se cerró por el impacto y él se cayó hacia atrás gritando desesperadamente mientras sentía que su rostro ardía y se revolcaba en el suelo…

**—0—**

«Niño robot», «niño robot» ¿es que todos los niños piensan que tener una pieza metálica en la cara es divertido? Sakuma estaba cansado de ellos y alguna vez quiso pedirles que se callaran de una vez, se metió en peleas varias veces con los niños que le jalaban el cabello o le pedían el permiso para tocar su parche —los que lo hacían sin su permiso tenían asegurado un ojo morado para el final de la jornada—. Al final había tenido que contenerse porque no aguantaba ver a su madre llorando en la dirección, explicándole al director una y otra vez que su hijo no era así porque quisiera, que desde la muerte de su padre nada había vuelto a ser igual… Jirou fue fuerte, aguantó a los niños molestos que le andaban picando en primaria, se tragó las ganas de arrancar los ojos a quienes le intimidaban en secundaria…

Sus esfuerzos por no causar problemas a su madre dieron mejores frutos de lo que uno esperaría, pues comenzó a practicar soccer en secundaria para desquitar su frustración y gracias a esto consiguió una beca deportiva en el instituto Teikoku. La sonrisa de su madre cuando recibió la llamada fue tan inmensa que le contagió incluso a él. Decidió que se enfocaría en ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase para que esa sonrisa permaneciera en el rostro de su madre tanto tiempo como fuera posible…

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, entre el hecho de ser el único estudiante con una beca deportiva y la pieza metálica que le atravesaba medio rostro, esperaba que todo el mundo le mirara. El primer día hizo lo posible por no destacar, por mantener el perfil bajo… Sólo al notar la indiferencia de los estudiantes y entrar a clase se dio cuenta que era innecesario.

¿Qué clase de curso le había tocado? Comenzando por el chico de rastas que ocupaba un espacio en la primera fila, vestido con el uniforme pero utilizando una extraña capa de color rojo y… ¿lentes de piscina? No, quizá eran googles… Ya cuando logró apartar la vista del peculiar individuo, se encontró con diversos especímenes alrededor del aula… Un niño menudo sentado al lado de un sujeto que parecía —por mucho— mayor que todos los demás de la clase… Y finalmente, sentado al lado de la ventana, un chico con cabello café un poco despeinado, con dos extraños diseños de color anaranjado debajo de sus ojos y una mirada salvaje, se asemejaba demasiado a un león…

—Buenos días.

El profesor ingresó al aula y Sakuma pensó que lo primero que haría sería llevar a todos esos chicos a la dirección por su apariencia tan escandalosa. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, simplemente le pidió que se presentara frente a toda la clase y posteriormente le indicó un lugar para sentarse, justo al lado del chico de apariencia salvaje.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió como si nada, carente de la típica tertulia de cualquier otro instituto. Sus compañeros permanecieron en profundo silencio mientras el profesor procedía con su explicación, manteniendo constante el sonido de los lápices y bolígrafos chocando contra el papel. Era agradable en cierto punto, se sentía como si estuviera rodeado de adultos responsables y ya no de aquellos críos tan molestos que tantos disgustos le provocaron en años pasados. ¿Y qué si su vestimenta o su estilo eran extravagantes? Era lo de menos, él mismo tenía un parche en el ojo que no era muy disimulado exactamente. Las clases pasaron como si nada, entre lección y concepto, y se hizo hora de su primer entrenamiento junto al club de soccer de Teikoku.

Y como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, todos los raritos de su clase estaban en su mismo equipo… Le costó mucho llegar al vestidor e inmediatamente el chico de googles le dio una no-muy-cálida bienvenida.

—Bienvenido al equipo, mi nombre es Kidou Yuuto y soy el capitán del equipo principal. No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que puedes presentarte con los demás mientras el entrenador me indica que rutina vamos a utilizar hoy.

—Gra… Cias…

—Procura cambiarte, los casilleros se encuentran al lado derecho y el tuyo será el número 34, tu uniforme del club ya se encuentra adentro —dio media vuelta y sin decir más, salió del lugar—.

—Vale…

Los demás miembros del equipo fueron abriendo sus casilleros y cambiándose en el mismo vestidor, estaban curiosos, pero no parecían tener ninguna impaciencia o desesperación por hacer preguntas.

—¿Nombre? —El primero en preguntar fue el chico pequeño que por su tamaño daba la impresión de ser muchos años menor que el resto, tenía un extraño diseño dibujado en la cara, en forma de "x" y en dos distintos colores—

—Jirou, Sakuma Jirou.

—¿De qué secundaria vienes? —Esta vez la pregunta la formuló el chico alto que igual estaba en su misma clase, aquel que en apariencia parecía ser ya un adulto—

—No es algo que quiera recordar…

—Kidou ha dicho que nos apuremos, dejen de atestarlo con preguntas —El chico de apariencia salvaje miró a sus compañeros y luego al recién llegado—. Ya nos conoceremos mejor en el campo de juego, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí.

Los demás miembros quedaron en silencio, el chico con porte de león imponía bastante sobre los demás. Todos se apuraron y los últimos que quedaron en el vestidor fueron Jirou y él, por lo visto le habían encargado que le guiara hacia la cancha.

Sakuma sólo tenía algo que preguntar.

—¿Nombre? —Hizo cuanto pudo por sonar indiferente imitando el modo en que le habían hablado los otros miembros del equipo, pero sí se sentía un poco intimidado por su presencia—

—Genda, Koujirou Genda.

Con esto dicho, salieron juntos de camino al campo de juego.

—0—

El tiempo pasó rápido, con mayor velocidad que los mismos mediocampistas del Teikoku… Sakuma había simpatizado sobre todo con dos miembros del equipo; Genda y Kidou, con quienes no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho, pero en el campo de juego se podía desarrollar lazos bastante estrechos. El entrenador del club era un hombre alto, de apariencia sospechosa pero con una dedicación tal que era imposible no llegar a admirarle con el tiempo. Tanto Genda como Sakuma eran la mano derecha de su capitán, acompañándole en todo momento y siendo dos miembros responsables que le ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Cualquier responsabilidad extra del club que no pudiera cumplir Kidou, la cumplían ellos con diligencia.

Por eso mismo, ese día se habían quedado hasta tarde registrando la llegada de los nuevos uniformes e indumentaria para el entrenamiento. Fuera del hecho de que entrenaran en un mismo equipo y se ayudaran en los entrenamientos, era la primera ocasión en que pasaron tanto tiempo compartiendo un mismo espacio. Koujirou había notado desde los primeros días que el nuevo miembro se mostraba un poco reacio a socializar, estando en su misma clase lo vio muchas veces escapando del aula a la hora de almuerzo y esquivando a quienes trataban de entablar conversación con él. Nadie lo obligaría a hablar, en efecto, pero no era un delito intentar romper el hielo por una vez.

—¿Qué opinas del club? —Era una pregunta sencilla, nada que implicara tocar temas personales o inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos—

—Me gusta, todos son muy buenos jugando y los entrenamientos me han ayudado a mejorar mucho…

—Ya veo…

Volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras Genda formulaba alguna pregunta más… Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser amable y no quedar mal frente a una de las pocas personas que se había ganado su aceptación en el club.

—¿Lo de debajo de tus ojos es maquillaje o un tatuaje? —Quien rompió el hielo esta vez fue Sakuma, por lo visto no era tan cerrado e indiferente como aparentaba—

—Maquillaje, mi padre me mataría si me hiciera un tatuaje, eso es cosa de _yakuza._

—La expresión que traes es un poco amenazante, pienso que sí te confundirían muy fácilmente con un_ yakuza… _O al menos con un delincuente juvenil.

—… —Genda lo miró estupefacto y quedó callado por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a reir estrepitosamente— Hahaha, yo que pensaba que eras un chico demasiado educado, pero ahora me estás tachando de criminal.

—Sólo digo lo que me parece —levantó los hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—, siempre pareces estar enfadado y rara vez sonríes… Incluso considerando que la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí son muy serios, tú lo llevas a otro nivel, seguro que no soy el primero que te lo dice.

—Sí que lo eres, aunque no lo creas… La mayoría es como si me tuvieran miedo o algo así, como si temieran que vaya a devorarlos igual que…

—¿Un león?

—Exacto, eso mismo. Eres bastante listo ¿no? Aunque la verdad no veo que hables mucho con otras personas, ¿es por algo en especial?

—Disfruto de mi propia compañía…

—No es verdad, venga, algún motivo oculto debe haber… ¿Te molestaban los chicos de tu anterior secundaria? ¿Un mejor amigo que se tiró a tu novia? ¿O te usaron de chivo expiatorio? Siempre hay alguna historia detrás de las cosas, ¿tiene que ver con lo que le ocurrió a tu ojo?

Silencio… Sakuma apartó la mirada y no respondió a ninguna de las anteriores interrogantes. Genda esperaba ansioso una respuesta que no iba a llegar; por uno, dos, tres minutos…

—Perdona, ¿he preguntado algo que no debía?

—No, tan solo… —Lo más seguro hubiera una explicación, ya fuera corta o una evasiva— Cállate.

Lo último no había sido broma, lo dijo con un tono cortante que reflejaba molestia. Ignorando la última orden, trató de reivindicarse.

—Perdona… Es sólo que desde hace tiempo me intriga un poco… Pareces un…

«Joder, que no se atreva a decir robot, que no se atreva a decir robot…» Sakuma se repetía esa plegaria internamente, rogando a todo ser divino que no se le ocurriera decir alguna estupidez y poder contenerse de lanzarle un buen golpe si se atrevía.

—¿Parezco un…? —Se impacientó ante el chico que parecía estarlo pensando demasiado, así que trató de apurarlo un poco. Genda bajó el cuaderno en el que estaba anotando los registros y se quedó con el bolígrafo, colocándolo por debajo de su manga de modo que pareciera un garfio—

—Un pirata…

Koujirou había lanzado las cartas a todo o nada, o lo hacía reír o hacía el ridículo en grande. Jirou levantó su mano derecha para deslizar sus dedos sobre la superficie metálica del parche, desenterrando un poco las memorias de _ese día_ y mirando hacia la nada.

«Papá…»

—Sí, pero los piratas somos los malvados de las películas y navegamos con un loro en el hombro…

—Doumen es bastante pequeño y parlanchín, ¿crees poder subirlo a tu hombro?

—¿Quién sabe?

Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y empujarse mutuamente mientras iban dando más sugerencias sobre cómo Kidou podría fácilmente ser el capitán del barco, hablando sobre la posibilidad de subirse encima de Oono y estar a la misma altura de la proa… Jirou se rió con tanta energía que llegado el momento incluso algunas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos…

_Se dice que cuando lloramos de felicidad es porque dejamos salir toda la tristeza que teníamos reprimida._

—Deberíamos hablar más seguido —ya cuando calmaron sus risas, salieron del club para coger sus cosas e irse cada quien a su hogar—, me divertí mucho hoy, hace mucho que no reía de este modo.

—Yo también… No recuerdo la última vez que la pasé tan bien —quizá mintió un poco en lo último, pues recordaba muy bien la última ocasión en la cual pudo sonreír genuinamente—. Gracias por lo de hoy.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando se fueron por distintos caminos, Jirou creyó que las lágrimas que no cayeron terminarían desparramándose por la acera. Esperó y esperó un llanto que no cayó en ningún momento, y cuando alcanzó a ver su rostro en el vidrio de una ventana, se encontró una sorpresa.

Estaba sonriendo.

—En verdad… —Apartó la mirada de su reflejo y susurró hacia la nada— Muchas gracias, Genda…


End file.
